Money Buys Diamonds An It Girl Spinoff
by BrownHairRedNails
Summary: All schools have them. Some schools need them. Wherever you are, whoever you are, there's always going to be the leading elite. They're inescapable, unbelievable and people love to hate them but without them things just wouldn't be right. The Queen Bees.
1. Chapter 1

Money Buys Diamonds  
Chapter One- Intro.

Character Intros.

**Kristina Anja Magnovska  
**A true Russian empress. Her mother, Taisia Inessa Magnovska, an ex-model who now designs a very successful range of clothing in Russia, sent her daughter to Diamond's because she thought her daughter deserved the very best. That, and if you have an infinite supply of money, why not throw some green around? Her father, Alexei Magnovska, is a Russian actor, and, though Kristina never sees him much, she knows he loves her. She is an only child, and visits home in Moscow every holiday. She has been at Diamond's ever since she hit 6. She has become known for her icy blonde hair, pale skin and piercing blue eyes. If looks could kill, her's would be fatal.

**Cassidy Hanna Quinn  
**Pale, freckly and Irish, she isn't conventionally beautiful. Her flaming red hair stands out in a crowd, and her zingy green eyes are easy to search out. However much she wants to hide away, it's impossible. Her mother, also redheaded and with skin like whipped cream, is a singer and ballerina, who gave up performing when her baby was born. Her father left her mother with three children and two on the way, and Cassidy never spoke to him after the birth of Riley and Lauren. Her two older sisters, Siobhan and Caoimhe, have been at the school for ten years, and know everything, everyone and that every day can be a struggle if you don't have friends. Intelligent, a brilliant singer and dancer, Cassidy is quietly amazing, tucking her own beauty inside herself, because with a best friend like Kristina, who wouldn't feel overshadowed?

**Grace and Charlotte Wyatt  
**111th and 112th in line to the British throne, Grace and Charlie are cute, tanned and chestnut-haired. Their coffee coloured eyes and floor-sweeping lashes are a trademark between these identical twins. They retire to their Scottish castle for holidays, as well as their family's ancestral mansion in York. Their mother is Lady Enid Wyatt of York, and their father is a Lord. The most charming, well brought up, delightful girls you will ever meet, classical ballet and piano playing is their forte. That's pretty much it and...oh. One last thing. Don't mess with these girls, or they will bring you down.

**Lila Eva Vega-Reyes  
**Lila is just the type of girl you _think_ don't want to encounter. Mouthy, curvy and with skin the colour of hazelnuts, strings of Spanish insults pour from her mouth more naturally than saying, "Hello." Her corkscrew jet black curls, pouty lips, Size F boobs and nose stud that she got while tipsy in Madrid make her seem scary and intimidating. In fact, she's softer than a marshmallow. She does jazz dancing and sings in the school choir, but still somehow feels unheard. Maybe that's why more than a few people have seen her emerging red-faced and messy-haired from the new English teacher's apartment...The new girl who just arrived from Paris- the height of sophistication. Fresh-faced, with hair only ever before seen on angels and the extremely rich, Adele is the eldest of several younger girls who are now going to attend Diamond's. Her mother is a famous gymnast, who competed in the Olympics, and her father is a lawyer to the rich and famous. Kristina'd better watch out. Adele's her new roomie.

Adele Louisa Pelletier


	2. Chapter 2

**Lila.**  
Lila smoothed her coal-coloured bouncy curls as she strutted down the street, occasionally smiling at fellow students. She stopped to loosen her floral scarf, and looked down, her jet-black lashes falling like a curtain against her cheek. She sat down on a bench. Taking a deep breath, she applied another coat of cherry red lipstick. Back to school. Great. After spending three months in the spicy, seductive, dry-heat world of Spain, living by the sea, feeling the hot air caress her skin, tasting salty, soft kisses by the sun-set... Well, it was no wonder that the only reaction she felt to going back to Diamond's Academy for Young Women was negative.  
Her iPhone buzzed inside her Juicy bag.  
"Oh my God..." She muttered, her sexy Spanish lilt becoming more apparent.  
It was Carlos, the dark, delicious man-child she'd shared most of her Summer with.

Message from: **Carlos Santana  
**Message  
**Hola, gorgeous senorita. Missing you. I wish I could be with you.  
xx  
**  
Ah, shit. The thing about Carlos was, he was a very clingy individual- albeit being very handsome- and Lila couldn't stand it. Though she loved the attention he'd showered her with, she was on to pastures new, what with a new school year and everything. She had vowed that this year, she wasn't going to get shoved behind, starting with tonight's 'Welcome Back' soiree. After stroking some more mascara onto her already long and thick lashes, and rubbing some pale pink cheek tint into her bronzed complexion, she giggled to herself. A new school year! How fabulous!

**Cassidy.**  
Sometimes, her hair was just _the _limit. Her mother lectured her every day about '_embracing _yourself, _loving _your individualities, having the _confidence_ to be yourself.' Cassidy loved herself and all, but couldn't 'herself' be just a little less ginger? To someone who's biggest wish was to be tiny and small, and fade away into the background, bright red hair and emerald green eyes were a curse.  
"Oh, Cassidy, love. I hate being in Ireland without you...here. Take this broth. Nana Aoife made it for you. Look at you, you're a skeleton! You've a sparrow's bones, bless you."  
"Mam, there's nothing wrong with me. I have a fast metabolism, and before you ask, I'm not starving myself. You know more than the next person how much I love bread and butter pudding."  
"Are you particularly troubled, Cassie? Because in my magazine it says mothers should watch out for their daughters showing rising levels of stress..."  
"Mammy I'm not stressed, alright? If I did have an eating disorder, you'd probably blow up while you're doing the ironing."  
"Oh, pet. You know I'm just worried about you. I love you."  
"I love you too mam. See you October!" Cassidy said, her voice breaking.  
"Goodbye, precious." Her mother clucked like a mother hen, whispering soothing Irish words in her ear, and showering her with kisses and cuddles as eventually Cassidy's tears dried up.  
As the family Merc rode away into the distance, Cassidy put a few drops of cooling eye gel onto the puffy spots under her eyes, and then re-applied her strawberry-scented lipbalm. Sniffing, she reached into her knitted satchel (made by her Nana Aoife) and picked up her LG Chocolate phone, which was currently belting out R.E.S.P.E.C.T by Aretha Franklin.  
"Hello?"  
"Cassie, darling!"  
"Kristina!"  
"That's right. Coming to the Welcome Back party this evening, gorgeous?"  
"Of course I am. Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
"OK, just wanted to check. I've been here since Tuesday!'  
"Really? You're a _saint._ I couldn't leave my mam."  
"Ja, it's been so boring without you, Cass. But still, early bird catches the snake and all that."  
"It's worm, Kris. The early bird catches the _worm._"  
"Whatever. Love you!"  
"Love you too, Kristina."  
The call ended and Cassidy allowed herself a small smile for her best friend's unfeasible confidence, whatever she said, did or whatever was done to her. She shoved her phone back into her bag, and took out her Chanel perfume, spritzing herself with the familiar scent, breathing in as the smell reminded her of her mother's hugs. Back to school wasn't that bad. Was it?

**Grace and Charlotte**  
Felix, their driver, parked the car outside the Oak-coloured building, surrounded by acres and acres of freshly-watered green grass, and turned round to the girls in the family's silver Rolls.  
"Grace, Charlie. We're at your school!" He swiftly got out of the car, and then opened the door for Grace first, then Charlotte.  
"Thankyou, Felix, darling."  
"Oh, yes, thankyou Felix."  
Grace and Charlotte each got out, smoothed their matching cashmere lilac and mint green cardigans and white pencil skirts, and re-arranged their pearls. Looking perfectly brought-up and cute, they leisurely trotted up the gravelled driveway, their white Valentino handbags swinging in their hands. They ran their hands through their chestnut brown locks and squealed in unison.  
"First day tomorrow Gracie!"  
"I know, Charlie. I know this year's going to be fabulous. Honestly."  
"I feel the exact same way."  
Both their iPhones rang simultaneously.  
"Grace Olivia Wyatt?"  
"Charlotte Libby Wyatt?"  
"Hello darlings!"  
"Kristina!" They both squealed.  
"Charlie, silly, turn your phone off, I'll put mine on speaker."  
"OK, Grace, Charlotte, are you both coming to the Welcome Back party this evening ?"  
"Of course, Kristina! It's going to be devine!"  
"It sure is. See you in the room!"  
"Alright chicken! See you!"  
And with that, the call cut off and the twins tottered off to meet their bestfriends inside the school.

**Kristina**  
Kristina whipped her white-blonde hair into a messy bun on top of her head, donned a pair of white over-sized sunglasses, and pushed her pale blue scarf over her shoulder. She fingered the delicate diamond earrings her mother had bought for her while she visited her home in Moscow. A 'Welcome Home' present, if you will. The only makeup Kristina wore was a thin coating of mascara and some lip salve. She didn't see the need for it. It was horrible stuff that clogged up your pores and made you look trampy. How vile.  
She finished filing her nails in perfect 'squoval' shapes, and took out her moisturiser, and massaged a penny-sized amount into her already baby-soft skin.  
"A new year. A new start. How fun." She whispered to herself, as she smoothed out her dress, and calmly strode out into the hallway to greet her best friends.  
How fun indeed.


End file.
